What a Mother Would Do
by shadess
Summary: ONESHOT- Edward/Esme, mother/son. Post BD. "Because, Edward," she started, "Once a mother love her children, then she would do everything for them. Even if that means she has to put her life on risk,"


**A/N: It's the second time I wrote an Esme/Edward oneshot, cause to be frank I really love this mother and son! I just love to write about Esme and Edward, because everyone know how fantastic they are as a mother and son. This story is written from Edward's POV, and it set before Jake found out about Bella's condition. And I know in Breaking Dawn Edward never leave Bella's side, but, I just gave some twists in this story. Hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight neither all of its awesome characters. No profit had been made from this story.  
**

* * *

As I sitting there; staring to the thick, dark forest around me, I deliberately picked up a small stone. I squeezed it and now the stone is no longer has its former shape; now it turned to a grayish black dusk. Destroying the stone seemed to be the only thing I could do to release all the stresses I have. Just to see my wife's condition right now gave me a sharp pain to my chest. I don't like it when she's hurt. Moreover when she's hurt because of _me._

If it's not because of me then she wouldn't be lying on the couch in the living room weakly; with the dark circles around her eyes, her body bruised, and she is skinnier than she has ever been. She was just skin and bones; with her expanding belly where the demonic creature grows.

_Creature._ I still can't call it a baby.

Not when it hurts _my _Bella. Not when it's torturing my wife; slowly killing her.

And Bella is being herself. Selfless. She doesn't want to kill her own child. She doesn't have the heart to get rid of it. She chose to keep it. She even asked Rosalie's support. And that sister of mine is now protecting Bella like she is her own body guard. She won't let anybody to kill the creature. Rosalie seems not to understand. Sometimes I think if she doesn't really care about Bella; she just care of the creature. She doesn't care if Bella gets hurt.

Now I feel like such a coward, hiding here behind the dept of the forest; curling up into ball, just to avoid from seeing my wife struggling for her dearest life. I tried to be there all the time, and I'm still trying until now. But try as my, I'm not that strong. I needed to get away for a moment.

The sound of the crickets and the other creatures in the forest were my only companions tonight. I closed my eyes and let the air filled my lungs. I hugged my knees tighter with my arms. It was all my fault that Bella has to deal with this thing.

My vampire hearing caught footsteps coming towards me. I sniffed the smell, and realized that it was a vampire. The smell was familiar, and I know it too well.

The footsteps then stopped about one foot behind me.

_Edward._ She called me in her mind.

I didn't answer, nor do I respond, knowing that she would still talk to me anyway even though I don't say a word.

She walked closer, and then sat on the ground beside me. She followed my empty gaze which was directed to the view of the tall trees in front of us, as she spoke softly,

"Sorry I followed you," she apologized

I turned to face her, and my eyes locked with hers. I heard all of her thoughts, and they were filled with all the worries and understandings toward me.

"I don't understand why she chose to keep that thing, Esme," I said with a flat tone

She bit her rosy red lips, "I understands how Bella feels, Edward. The love she has to the baby who grows inside her," she said

I laughed bitterly. I laughed not because I'm happy, neither because something's funny. I laughed at the irony; my wife loves something that could kill her. I laughed more in the cynical way.

"That thing she calls baby is slowly killing her, Esme! It causes her pain! I still can't understand why she chose to keep that thing,"

Well honestly I know. _My wife is selfless. _She'd rather to die because of the creature inside her than to kill it.

Esme sighed, "Because, Edward," she started, "Once a mother love her children, then she would do everything for them. Even if that means she has to put her life on risk," spoke her softly

"So what should I do? Letting the little creature killing her? Watching her dealing with the pain I had caused?"

"Maybe... you could be more supportive towards the choice she made. I know we're all want Bella to get rid of the baby, but if she chose to keep it, then maybe we should appreciate her decision," Esme said, "And you have to stop blaming yourself,"

I turned to face her, "Even if her choice could make her get killed? And, how could I stop blaming myself when in reality I was the one who knocked her up?"

She nodded slowly, "Unfortunately, yes, you have to support whatever her decision is. And it takes two to tango, Edward," she replied before she released a deep and heavy sigh

"I know how that feels. The love Bella has for the child; the needs to protect it. As I said before, a mother will do everything for her child, and her own life means nothing. All she cares about is the child. It's like our nature as a mother. Just like what I feel towards you and your siblings, even though you all are not my biological children. I always have the need to protect you and your siblings. And that's what Bella feels with the child inside her," she finished

Esme then took one of my hands, and squeezed it gently, "You can deal with this, son. I'm sure. You and Bella can deal with this," assured her as she patted my cheek with her free hand. She then leaned closer, and kissed my forehead before she sat up straight and turned on her heels to headed back to the house

"Esme?" I called her before she walk too far

She turned her back, "Yes, Edward?"

I cracked a smile, "Thank you,"

A smile lit her beautiful face as well, her eyes were full with love, and it made me feel a sudden wave of calm washed me; and it has nothing to do with Jasper's gift, I'm sure. It was all because my mother's presence.

"You're welcome, son," she said before she disappeared behind all the trees; disappeared in the dark

Now it's just me, the crickets and the other creatures in the forest again. Esme's words kept playing in my mind.

I had to be more supportive about Bella's choice. I have to be more optimistic about this pregnancy. I have to start thinking the little creature as a baby; a part of Bella and a part of me, like she always says. Trying to accept it, not as a killer; but as a gift, like Bella always expects.

But it's always easier said then done.

* * *

**End Note: So do you like it? Don't forget to click the green button and leave me some love! **


End file.
